Staircases and Stonewalls
by mistress meo
Summary: Set during the Yule Ball in Goblet of Fire. Draco seems to be doing a lot of looking out for Hermione and interrupts her good time with Krum. A nice build up to a DracoHermione argumentsnog. Done as part of the Ferret Challenge. Enjoy!


Title: Staircases and Stone walls

Name: meo

LJ: mistressmeo

Rating: R

Warning/s: Krum is in it, but there's a nice build up to Draco, give it a chance

Author's Notes: Thanks to my husband and sister who both beta'd and gave me great input.

Summary: Someone is looking out for her, though he doesn't want to admit it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Done for the Ferret Challenge. We had to base the story on the scene in GOF where Draco looks at Hermione coming into the ball sigh _'_…_Pansy Parkinson gaped at her as she walked by with Malfoy, and even he didn't seem to be able to find an insult to throw at her...'_ Anyway, enjoy. Let me know your thoughts.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He came out of nowhere. She had been sitting in the library one night during dinner minding her own business and doing a little research for Harry, when Viktor came in. For once, his fan club wasn't with him. He approached her and did something she never would have expected. He asked her to the Yule Ball.

From the time he escorted her into the ball, he was a total gentleman. And the looks they got when they came in, that was just the icing on the cake. Harry couldn't believe his eyes; Ron didn't even recognize her and the Slytherins, specifically Malfoy, couldn't say a damn thing. Pansy looked like a fish out of water with her gaping mouth opening and closing in shock by the sight of her and Viktor together. But Malfoy – his reaction with priceless. For the first time in her life she truly felt pretty and he could say nothing to the contrary. There wasn't anything that could spoil the feeling of arriving with Viktor…_the_ Viktor Krum. The Bulgarian seeker. The eighteen year old boy that every girl wanted to go to the Yule Ball with, but couldn't because he had asked her…_her_!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

From a distance he watched them enter the great hall and prepare for the first dance. He was in shock, to say the least. Not only because Granger had snagged Krum as her date, but by the way she looked. He's never seen the mudblood so clean up before, so polished. As he watched her twirl around the floor with the large Bulgarian, she almost reminded him of his mother. A fleeting thought, yes, but there in his mind nonetheless. She was graceful…at ease. So unlike her usual self. He was used to seeing her laden down with books and such. She looked quite intriguing; one might say, though certainly _not_ him – at least not out loud. And he quickly chastised himself for even thinking it and told himself wholeheartedly that her dress was definitely unbecoming and not at all lovely.

He could see Weasley on the other side of the room watching her as well. Funny that. He and Weasley were most likely thinking two sets of completely different thoughts about the female member of their little Gryffindor trio. From where Draco was standing, it looked like Weasely shared his own disbelief at the sight of her, but there was something else. Anger? Hate? Distaste? It was subtle and underlying but the negative emotion was definitely out of place on his face. But in any case it was there. Draco would have continued to think about Weasley's issue with Granger if it hadn't been for Pansy pulling him to dance. He smirked to himself with the feeling that tonight was going to be an interesting evening on all accounts.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione was on cloud nine. She and Viktor danced the opening dance and it was nothing short of magical. Soon the rest of the students joined them on the dance floor and the Weird Sisters started their set. They had been dancing for what seemed like hours and Hermione needed a break. Viktor went to get drinks for the two of them while she checked up on Harry and Ron. In a few short moments, Ron seemed to turn on her. _'Why are you dancing with Krum so much? You're fraternizing with the enemy. Probably wants inside information on Harry...or something else…he's older than you, you know. More experienced.'_ She had never heard anything so preposterous. She stormed away from the both of them, hell bent on putting as much distance between her and Ron as possible. She exited the Great Hall grabbing Viktor on the way out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Watching her was unavoidable. Pansy had led Draco to the center of the floor, right next to Krum – who was still dancing with Granger. And if Pansy couldn't dance with the Durmstrang champion, then she would definitely dance in the closest proximity possible. Unfortunately for Draco, she wouldn't let him leave her side and she was gyrating all around him in order to keep him with her. He momentarily lost track of Granger when Pansy got overly aggressive and pulled him into a deep kiss, which he immediately tried to put a stop to. But when Pansy has her claws in someone, it's difficult to get her to let go. He next caught a glimpse of her when she and Krum were quickly exiting the Great Hall and Malfoy was relieved that he could finally stop dancing with Pansy. He stealthily left her dancing suggestively with Goyle who had no clue what he was in for, and made his own way out of the hall to get some well-needed air.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She was fuming. First Ron didn't even bother to ask her to the ball. Then, when desperation got the better of him and he _did_ ask her, he didn't even do it properly. And now…now this! She didn't even know which direction she was heading, she just wanted to get away from Ron. They had come to a stop by the staircase that led to Gryffindor tower, just opposite the staircase that led down to the dungeon, when Viktor finally spoke.

"Is something wrong, Hermioninny?"

"Of all the absurd, absolutely ridiculous ideas…"

"Please. Slow down…I can't understand you."

"Oh, but I understand everything. Jealous to the core that one, though he'll never admit it."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Someone I considered a good friend until..."

"Relax. Don't let this friend spoil your evening. You're having a good time, aren't you?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes, but he's just so infuriating. He thinks…"

"Shhhh. It doesn't matter what he thinks. Listen, you can still hear the music from the Great Hall." He leaned in closer and took her hands in his. Would you like to dance some more?"

"Well…"

"It'll be alright. If he's a friend, he'll get over whatever has gotten him so upset."

"You don't understand. He's upset because I'm at the ball with you…"

"Me?"

"He has this crazy idea that you're using me to get a jump on Harry and the tournament and for…for other things."

"But this is not true."

"I know, but no matter what I say he just doesn't believe me."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly, "I like you Her-my-o-nee."

Her face lit up with a huge smile, "You said my name right."

Viktor smiled back and leaned in brushing a soft kiss on her lips. He lingered there waiting for Hermione to pull away first. When she didn't, he deepened the kiss. Hermione, being kissed properly for the first time in her life, did her best to keep up. She must have been doing pretty well because Viktor released her hands and settled his on her hips and gently eased her closer. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers in his thick black hair. She was being kissed so expertly that her legs were getting weak. A few minutes passed and she reluctantly pulled away for some air. He lowered his head and softly nibbled and kissed her shoulder, then worked his way behind her ear.

He was lost. "So beautiful and so smart," he was mumbling in between kisses while Hermione was softly mewing in the dim alcove. "I always wanted a girl like you…the perfect witch."

Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head and she found herself whispering his name over and over. Encouraged, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him before walking her backwards. She was so lost in his ministrations that she didn't even realize he had backed her into the wall hidden away underneath the staircase.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. _'The pureblood Bulgarian was snogging the mudblood Gryffindor. What could the man be thinking? And in the middle of the foyer for everyone to see! And what was he mumbling? Something about Granger being beautiful?'_ Surely not, he must have heard wrong. He watched them from a short distance away still trying to reason out what he was really seeing. Then he heard it. Her soft voice lost in lust and whispering Krum's name over and over. And his heart immediately sank to the pit of his stomach. A feeling he didn't have time to ponder for Krum had drawn Granger into the shadows.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione was on cloud nine and found herself wanting to take up permanent residence there. She was feeling tingles in very naughty places and she liked it. He had called her beautiful. Her pelvic muscles contracted just thinking about it. No one ever told her she was beautiful. His hand moved to cover one of her breast and he palmed it gently over the soft material of her dress and she moaned a little louder. But her cries of pleasure turned to unease when she felt the cold hard stone against her back.

"Viktor…what are you…?" she said breathless

"We would make such a wonderful couple, don't you think?" Then he took her mouth again in a searing kiss.

"Viktor….that's…..enough now," she managed to get out between her own little moans of delight. She reached up and reluctantly removed his hand from her breast. He laced his fingers with hers and continued to kiss her softly on the mouth.

"Stay with me," he pleaded. "It is too loud and crowded in there. I just want to spend some time alone with you…all those other girls are tiresome."

"But…we really should…be getting back," she said in between her own kisses. "You're a tournament…champion. This…ball…is to honor all the champions."

"I don't care. I want to kiss you all night…you feel so good in my arms."

"You'll be missed."

"I don't care. All I want is you."

"I…"

"Krum," came a voice from behind them.

They both turned around to see Malfoy staring at them, half his body was cast in shadow. But they could see his arms were at his side and one hand held his wand. The expression he wore on his face was hard, masked. They stood there for a beat, waiting…caught.

Malfoy spoke again, "Karkaroff would like to see you."

"But we were enjoying our dance, weren't we?" He looked to Hermione and kissed her neck. Then looked back to Draco with a grin and wink.

Draco rolls his eyes at Krum's gestures. "Is that what they call it these days?"

"Thank you for finding him Malfoy, we'll be along…"

Malfoy ignored her looking directly at Krum, "he seemed quite anxious to speak to you, he's got half the Slytherins looking for you."

"We're not finished here yet, please tell him I'll be there shortly."

Malfoy took a step forward. "I think you should be on your way…now."

Hermione cleared her throat. "Really Malfoy, must you…"

"Take a break and lay off her Krum. The girl said she wanted to go back to the ball."

Viktor stepped forward. "As I said, we're not ready to go back yet."

"Well, clearly she _does_. Seems like Granger wants to relinquish her turn so someone else can have a chance. I know Pansy is dying to _dance_ with you."

"Viktor! Where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you." A slow smirk spread itself across Malfoy's face. "It is getting late. You need your rest. Come along now. Say goodnight to your friend and let's be off."

Krum kept his eyes locked with Malfoy's, then slowly turned to Hermione with a sigh. "Good night Her-my-own-ee." He kissed her long and slow on the lips and the smirk dropped from Malfoy's face. "I'll see in at breakfast, yes?"

"Of course. See you in the morning. Thank you for a lovely evening." Viktor bowed and left with Karkaroff leaving Hermione and Malfoy underneath the staircase.

Malfoy held her gaze for a few moments, then turned to leave.

"Hold it right there, Malfoy."

"Yes Granger?"

"What did you do that for, I was having a good time."

"Just looking out for my fellow pureblood. It's perfectly clear that in addition to your mudblood status, you're also a tart."

"I am not a tart. I like Viktor and he likes me, he was just…"

"Snogging the hell out of you?"

"He wasn't doing anything that I didn't want him to do."

"And that would be why you're a tart…and probably a tease too. Honestly Granger, what did you expect? Wearing a dress like that, no wonder he tried to..."

"A dress like this? A dress like...what the hell is wrong with my dress?"

"All flowing…and…and…the straps, it's practically indecent."

"Well at least my dress _has_ straps as well as material. Nice dress your girlfriend _isn't_ wearing…talk about indecent."

"She's not my girlfriend Granger, not that it's any of concern of yours. And she's not the topic of conversation. _You_ are. Did you actually believe that going with Krum to a damn ball would change things for you? "Come now, Granger, he's not truly interested in you as a _person_. Did you really think a pretty blue dress that fit you in all the right places, tamed hair and modest make up was going to get you even remotely close to being in the same league as the real witches and wizards of power…the purebloods?

"Pretty? You think I'm pretty?" she said low with a faint blush forming on her cheeks.

He was momentarily flustered. "I…I…said I thought the _dress_ was pretty. But I bet if I didn't come along when I did, he would have had you out of that dress in no time at all. In fact, I'm surprised Krum actually took you. Karkaroff has a strict 'no mudblood' policy in his school. Lord, I wish mother let me go to that school instead of here. I wouldn't have to save your bloody ass all the time. Why do I bother?"

"Good question. What the hell _do_ you care? You seem to be taking a real interest in my well being this year Malfoy. Why is that?"

"I've done nothing of the sort."

"Ha! What about at the world cup?"

"That was nothing. I thought if I warned you, it would be amusing to watch as you scrambled to hide your tight little muggle ass from the big bad death eaters."

"My tight little…my what? And what makes you think I wouldn't have been able to stand up for myself and fight if they had found me?"

"Because you're a weak girl, Granger."

"I think you know damn well that my skill as a witch is just as good, if not better, than anybody's. Why does everyone think that I can't take are of myself?"

"Because you can't. Not when you're faced with someone who is stronger and more aggressive than you."

"Oh yeah? You want to try me?"

"Don't tempt me Granger, you won't fair too well."

"Really? Let's see."

"I mean it Granger…you don't know what you're getting yourself into here."

"I bet you're dying to take a shot."

"Hostile. This is the thanks I get for saving you."

"I didn't need saving!"

"Well, you need something."

"And you're the one who knows what that is? Please, enlighten me."

"Don't push me, Granger."

"Don't push _me_, Malfoy."

In a huff, she yanked her dress to mid thigh revealing her soft, creamy white skin. Her wand was in a holster that wrapped around her leg. She removed it, smoothed her dress down and walked to Malfoy and stood toe to toe in front of him. He swallowed hard, caught off guard.

He took a breath to get his emotions back in check and put his wand back inside his jacket. "Put that away, we will _not_ be dueling."

She leaned in slightly. He could feel her warm breath against his face. She looked him straight in the eyes and hissed, "Coward."

Hermione didn't have a chance. With catlike reflexes, Malfoy was on her in a second. He knocked the wand out of her hand, lifted her off the ground and carried her deeper into the shadows of the staircase. He pushed her up against the wall and leaned into her pinning her there with the length of his body. They were never this close before and it was a little disquieting. He looked down at her mouth. It was slightly open and she was breathing heavily. Their hearts were pounding rapidly in their chests. They had both exerted themselves; Malfoy by forcibly moving her and Hermione by struggling to get free. He licked his lips and took her wrists in his hands and pulled them above her shoulders. Hermione let out a little squeak of surprise. She couldn't take her eyes from his. They were nose to nose and he said very precisely through gritted teeth, "I am _not_ a coward."

"Prove it," she practically spat back at him.

The feeling of her warm supple body pressed up against his was enough to send him over the edge, not to mention the sparkle of danger in her eyes that dared him to act. And Malfoy couldn't take it anymore. He kissed her hard, capturing her moan in his mouth. Their tongues doing battle their wands would never see. She kissed him back with equal force as if trying to climb in his mouth and draw out every evil thing he ever said to her and suck it away. She would not submit to him without a fight. He released her wrists and clutched her small waist, fisting his hands in the material of her dress. Her arms were around his neck holding him tight. Moaning, groaning and groping under the staircase, shoved hard up against the stonewall. What she thought was absolute bliss with Viktor, was nothing more than a friendly kiss. What Malfoy was doing to her was raw and wild and filled with a lustful passion she would probably never feel again.

Malfoy had shut off his brain right after her tongue met his. He didn't think about how wrong it was or how his father would be disgusted. All he wanted was more; more of this…this…_beautiful_ girl wrapped in his arms. He wanted to feel all of her. He reached down and started to lift up her dress. Just once he wanted to touch the leg she had shown him only minutes ago. He took her leg and wrapped it around his waist earning him another groan when he pushed himself against her.

"Malfoy," she said with a breathy moan.

"Granger," he replied with a growl.

"We can't," she said with a painful frustration.

He leaned his head against her chest and kissed it softly then said, "I know."

He let go of her leg and helped her straighten her dress. She bent down and picked up her wand and put it back in its holster.

Malfoy turned and walked partially away and took out his wand. Then he turned back and looked at the beauty before him one more time. "You look wonderful tonight Hermione. The dress is perfect on you and your hair looks absolutely beautiful."

She smiled at him and said, "thank you Draco."

He quickly pointed his wand at her and whispered, "obliviate."

Hermione stumbled a little then righted herself. "What? What was I doing? What did you say?"

Malfoy sighed a heavy sigh. "I said, Viktor will meet you at breakfast. Karkaroff needed to speak to him."

"Oh. Oh, right. Yes, breakfast in the morning. That's right. Thank you Malfoy."

This time he did walk away saying to himself, "you're welcome, Granger."


End file.
